


May the Best Kiss Win

by OhSoDraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Complete, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoDraco/pseuds/OhSoDraco
Summary: Harry Potter thought he knew what a good snog was. That was before he'd snogged Draco Malfoy on the 8th year common room floor.





	May the Best Kiss Win

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a Drarry fic, I hope you enjoy a bit of snogging action in the 8th Year common room between my two favourite boys. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

Things were winding down in the 8th year common room and Harry was feeling rather drunk and well snogged after playing alcohol fuelled Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare for the last few hours. Almost all the 8th Years had happily agreed to play the muggle party games that Hermione had suggested and Harry felt like he’d snogged at least half of them. Now it was after midnight and most of the students had retired to their dorms, leaving only a few stragglers lying or sitting around the common room, enjoying the buzz from the Firewhisky Seamus had provided and the warmth from the crackling fire.

Harry leaned back on his elbows from his slouched position on the floor and thought back to the two kisses of the night he’d enjoyed the most.

Seamus had been the first to really get into it with Harry. He had felt a hot tongue push into his mouth almost as soon as their lips had touched and then Seamus had put his hand on Harry’s arse and squeezed firmly while continuing the passionate assault with his lips and tongue. Harry had been left pink cheeked and slightly out of breath after that kiss and Seamus had looked rather pleased with himself as he sat back down in his place.

On one of Harry’s last spins, the bottle had pointed to Blaise Zabini, who had shrugged nonchalantly and crawled towards Harry, who had somewhat nervously shuffled across to meet him in the middle of the circle. Harry had found himself staring at Zabini’s fit body in the showers, after 8th year Sunday Quidditch games, on a few occasions recently and the memory of this made his cheeks warm slightly as he faced Zabini. Harry went to lean in for a kiss while trying to avoid making eye contact but suddenly two elegant brown hands were lightly holding the sides of his head and gently tilting it up until Harry’s green eyes met Zabini’s dark gaze. Harry felt his pants tightening at the look Zabini was giving him and at the the hint of pink tongue swiping over his full lips. Then Zabini was leaning in and running his tongue slowly along the seam of Harry’s mouth which opened under Zabini’s ministrations and when Harry felt his lower lip being gently sucked and bitten he couldn’t suppress a low moan which was followed by a few gasps and giggles from people around the circle who were looking on with interest. The intense snog lasted a while longer before someone (probably a jealous Parkinson) cleared their throat loudly and Zabini pulled away with a small smile, leaving Harry slightly dazed and more than half hard to shuffle back to his spot. It had been quite a kiss.

As Harry sat now, running his tongue over his still tender lips with his eyes half shut, melting pleasantly against the thick carpet, which covered the common room floor, he noticed someone looking at him from the armchair furthest from the fireplace. Piercing grey eyes darkened by the shadows gazed at him from under a fall of white blond hair. Malfoy had been one of the few 8th years who hadn’t joined in the games, telling Nott he needed to work on a Potions assignment when he asked him to join, but he must have returned at some point during the last game. Harry found it gave him quite a thrill to imagine Malfoy watching him and Zabini kiss. The truth is that if Harry had recently started to notice how fit Zabini was, he had noticed how fit Malfoy was months ago, possibly as early as in his first week of 8th year. Malfoy was still occasionally a git but he had certainly changed since the war ended and since his community service helping to rebuild Hogwarts. Apart from the change in his behaviour, a number of people including Harry had received sincere letters from Malfoy apologising for his and his family’s involvement in the war and for his bullying ways. Harry had in turn apologised to Malfoy for slashing him open in 6th year and had returned Malfoy’s wand. Since starting 8th year they had mostly kept out of each other’s way, apart from polite nods of acknowledgment when they passed each other in hallways or the shared common room. Unfortunately, Harry’s recurring dreams of Malfoy fucking him in an empty classroom and his increasing desire to push Malfoy against any flat surface and snog the life out of him only seemed to be getting more intense despite their lack of actual communication. Luckily Harry’s discovery that he was attracted to boys as well as girls and particularly attracted to a certain sarcastic Slytherin wasn’t common knowledge, although he had told (a rather shocked) Ron and (a typically supportive) Hermione about it after one too many firewhiskys. However, the appraising look Malfoy was giving him now was making Harry wonder if his crush was as secret as he thought. Malfoy looked much too knowing for Harry’s liking and it was making him nervous.

Apparently, Harry’s mouth had decided to speak without consulting Harry’s brain first and so he suddenly heard himself saying: “You should have joined in the game when you got back, Malfoy.” Harry winced internally at how telling that statement had been and waited for a mocking response but instead Malfoy stood slowly, one pale eyebrow raised, walked over to Harry and sat down on the floor opposite him.

“Hmmm” Malfoy hummed cheekily, “so is it too late for me to join in now?” Harry’s gaze dropped involuntarily from Malfoy’s sparkling grey eyes to his mouth to see a slight smirk playing there, which made Harry want to kiss it right off Malfoy’s pink lips.

Harry could feel a blush beginning to spread up his neck and his throat suddenly seemed much too dry to speak. Harry coughed to clear it and looked around, taking in the now empty common room. “Uhhh, well as you see I’m the only one left here now”, his voice still came out sounding oddly squeaky.

“I do see, Potter, is that a problem?” Malfoy drawled, his smirk turning into a wicked grin.

“I guess not” Harry mumbled with a nervous laugh and he was just reaching for the bottle to spin when he felt Malfoy’s cool fingers wrap around his wrist.

“I don’t think we’ll be needing that to play, do you?” Malfoy whispered, now on his knees and leaning toward Harry, who only managed to shake his head slightly as a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. Suddenly Harry was being pushed back into the soft carpet, Malfoy slotting his knee between Harry’s thighs and his hot breath huffing against Harry’s ear as he pressed his body against him.

“Oh my God” Harry mouthed, quivering as Malfoy licked and bit along his neck and jaw, causing his skin to break out in goose bumps and an embarrassing little whine to escape from the back of his throat.

“Merlin Potter, you have no idea how much I wanted to push Blaise out of the way and just fuck you into the floor when I watched him kiss you earlier”, Malfoy gasped. “My prick’s been hard ever since!" Harry whimpered as he felt the hard ridge of Malfoy’s erection grind against his own swollen prick for the first time.

Feeling breathless and overwhelmed with pleasure at the delicious sensation of Malfoy’s hardness rubbing against his own through their clothes, Harry turned his head to finally capture Malfoy’s mouth with his. Their kiss though slightly hesitant at first quickly deepened as their tongues stroked over each other rhythmically and they sucked each other’s lips between their teeth. Sparks of pleasure were running all over Harry’s body at the feel of Malfoy devouring him. Malfoy licked into his mouth with such urgency and Harry pushed up against him, feeling how easily he could come just from this delicious friction. Harry grabbed onto Malfoy’s arse, tearing a low groan from the other boy, who continued to caress Harry’s tongue with his, while grinding down hard onto Harry’s cock. Nothing had felt like this before. Harry had had a few blow jobs and hand jobs and lots of kisses but nothing had felt as right as this. Just him and Malfoy, their bodies vibrating with desire and their lips crashing against each other in this scorching, earth-shattering kiss. Then it was suddenly all too much. Harry bucked upwards to meet Malfoy’s thrusts and with a shout he was coming and coming, wetness filling his pants. Malfoy was not long behind him, biting down on Harry’s neck with a long moan as he rode out his orgasm. Harry couldn’t supress a laugh of pure happiness at the unexpected perfection of the moment and Malfoy just grinned at him with his eyes closed, a sated, blissed out look on his face.

“Wow” Harry said softly, rubbing his hand over Malfoy’s back as he lay half on top of Harry, face nuzzled into his neck.

“Wow indeed” Malfoy murmered. Harry reached for his wand and after cleaning himself and Malfoy up with a couple of gentle scouring charms he transfigured his sweater into a big fluffy blanket and covered himself and Malfoy snugly.

“Mhmm, good” Malfoy mumbled sleepily and Harry smiled into the blond hair that was tickling his face. As he drifted off to sleep, one arm around Draco (he couldn’t think of him as Malfoy after this), he thought back again over all the kisses he’d had that night and fell asleep dreaming of the one kiss that had left them all far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments would be amazing:)! 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr: @ohsodraco


End file.
